5-Methylpyrazine-2-carboxylic acid is a beige-white crystalline solid with CAS No. of 5521-55-1, molecular formula of C6H6N2O2, molecular weight of 138.12, and melting point of 166˜169° C., has an irritant smell, becomes slowly oxidized when exposed to air, with the appearance turning to a dark viscous solid from brown oil, and therefore needs vacuum preservation.
